Picking Seats
by TheDragonLover
Summary: “I need you to aid me in picking new seats for the meetings. Today’s was…chaotic, and I want to prevent further injuries.”“Yeah, because we don’t want to hear Ho-oh go on and on about his feathers again.” PrimordalGroundshipping oneshot for goldeneye101.


PrimordalGroundshipping fic for goldeneye101

_I hope you like this, Golden! XP I was kinda hoping I'd give you yours first, it's just how I roll, but oh well. It was fun writing female Arceus and male Groudon for a change. ^w^_

* * *

"Groudon?"

The giant land lizard looked up to the Goddess standing on her pedestal and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Arceus?" She didn't normally talk to the other Legendaries after the meetings, so this was a bit strange of her.

She shuffled her hooves nervously, surprising him further, before telling him, "Please, call me Arc." When he didn't comment on that, she nodded and gulped. "Well, I needed to ask a favor of you…."

"Really?" He tilted his head curiously. "Oh, well, umm, what do you need?"

"Well," she turned to the floor before her and conjured up an image, "I need you to aid me in picking new seats for the meetings. Today's was…chaotic," was the best word she could find, "and I want to prevent further injuries."

"Yeah, because we don't want to hear Ho-oh go on and on about his feathers again." He gave a grin as she chuckled at his comment, and then he asked her, "Not to sound rude or anything, but wouldn't someone like Uxie be better suited for the job?"

"In case you haven't noticed yet," she pointed out, "the sprites have all left. And while my second choice would normally be Rayquaza, he's busy getting Kyogre to cough up Shaymin…again." She sighed, mumbling, "What is it with those two fighting?"

He shrugged and then stepped forward to examine the image more closely; it was an overview of the meeting hall, complete with the placements of the pillars and the various symbols that represented each Legendary. Shaymin had one of her Gracidea flowers for her symbol, Latios and Latias had respectively colored triangles, and so on. As he stared at the map, he asked, "Where do we start?"

"…Well," Arceus clicked a hoof on the image to "select" the spirits' symbols – yellow, blue and pink ovals, presumably for their gems and fur color, "I think that trios and pairs should be nearby each other…."

"But…Lugia and Ho-oh…the Birds…the Dogs…."

Arceus hesitated. "…You're right, maybe that isn't a smart idea. Alright, the ones who _don't_ fight stay together."

"…But, _all_ of them do. Even me and Kyogre!" He scratched his head and mumbled, "Isn't that what brothers do? Fight each other?"

She sighed. "Alright, how about this: the Dogs sit together because Suicune can handle things, Articuno and Moltres sit together while Zapdos is moved…somewhere, and the Spirits sit together?"

"Hmm…." Groudon thought about it for a moment. "I guess that's a start."

"Good!" She smiled before moving each symbol where they needed to be, but then was stopped when the Continent Pokemon snorted at her moving Zapdos away from the other Birds. "What? You want them to fight?"

"Oh, no, of course not!" He smirked and pointed at the rainbow symbol. "I just don't think sticking those two together would be wise, unless you want her to suddenly get her feathers trimmed and his "beautiful, perfect tail" to get scorched."

She scowled at his laughter and said, "Fine! I'll stick her somewhere else!" When she moved her again, however, he gave another snort, and she rolled her eyes and asked, "What now?"

"Lugia."

She stared at the hurricane symbol. "…Right." She moved it once more.

"Kyogre'll kill her if she gets shocked."

Another move.

"Do you really want her to be next to you?"

"Ugh!" She would have thrown her hooves into the air if it wasn't an awkward movement, and she turned to the red lizard and huffed, "Okay, what do _you_ suggest I do with her?"

He leaned over, barely brushing past her cheek, and she froze at his sudden proximity as he carefully moved the lightning bolt over to where Celebi and Shaymin sat. He then moved back, staring at Arceus, and mumbled, "The two forest-lovers can keep her in check without being loud or violent." He gulped as if he had just realized how close he had gotten to her face, and an uncomfortable silence fell between them as they looked away awkwardly. They were now the only ones left there.

Finally, Arceus cleared her throat to get Groudon's attention, and as he looked at her he thought he noticed a red tint in her white fur. "Groudon, umm, where would…_you_ like to sit?" She glanced at him before returning her gaze to the floor, shuffling her hooves like she had when she asked for his help.

He thought about it for a while, silence returning to the hall as he mulled over all of the possibilities. After opening his mouth for a second only to shut it again, he finally mumbled, "Umm, well, if it's okay…I was thinking of sitting next to you."

Both faces were red by now, although one's was red to begin with, and it took a moment before Arceus remembered that she had to speak. She gulped before stuttering, "Uhh, yes, that's…that's okay. You may."

He grinned, giving a sigh of relief. "Thanks…Arc."

She only nodded, trying not to look foolish and embarrassed like she felt.

Groudon scratched the back of his neck and muttered, "Umm…hey, would you like to hang out sometime this week?" When she gave him an odd look, he quickly told her, "To talk over the seating arrangements, of course! Not like a picnic or on a date or…anything."

The frown she gave him made him gulp. It looked like she was contemplating the idea of spending some time with him, "off-duty" so to speak. After some time, she finally looked at his golden eyes and smiled, giving him a nod. "Alright. I'd…like that."

* * *

Lots of dragon-y love (and cookies!),  
~DL ('Dragon Lover')


End file.
